The GameSlave
by InvaderNak
Summary: Just a fun little thing I thought up while working on my other fic. We get to see firsthand what Gaz does during her free time. Please R/R.


_She opened her box of game cartridges, and trailed Dib with her gaze as he walked by, leaving to go outside. When he was gone, she lifted out a cartridge and latched into her GameSlave, flipping it on._

------------------- 

_Suddenly she was in another world, another dimension. She was the pilot of a jetplane, and in front of her was a panel of buttons and knobs, with a radar screen to the right. The green line quickly circled around, until suddenly it hit something, and a green dot began flashing on one point of the screen. Quickly she swirved her jet, heading in the direction of her enemy plane, and watched as a small black dot slowly began growing in size, until its form of a plane was obvious. Without a moment's notice, she slammed her thumb onto a large red button and bullets began shooting out the front of her plane, her opponent shooting back. _

She stopped shooting and swung away from the path of her rival's bullets, before again turning the nose of her jet to face the other. She began shooting again, until one of the jet's wings suddenly burst into flames. She watched from her cockpit as the enemy jet slowly fell through the atmosphere, and exploded down below. Smiling with satisfaction, she began heading back to the homebase, until suddenly she caught note of her radar. It was filled with identical green dots, all heading in her direction. A new fleet of enemies were on their way! Instantly she pulled up, just as one of the ships began shooting at her with bigger, more powerful bullets. 

She flew through the air, dodging the many jets and planes following her, before swirving and backfiring. She turned around as her bullets lodged into a plane behind her, causing it to explode, illuminating her own jet in a brilliant display of red and orange. Grinning, she again faced her front, just in time to see a plane directly in front her shoot off a missile! With andrenaline flying through her veins, she pulled back on the wheel, sending her jet to fly upward at an exact 90 degree angle. Just as she had moved out of the way, the missile traveled to another plane of the fleet, which exploded on impact. She slowly brought her plane level with the horizon, and sighed in relief. Three down, two to go. 

The two last jets quickly began chasing her, shooting their rapidfire bullets into her own jet, and she frantically shot back, trying to take at least one of them down. But suddenly, the bullets stopped, and she heard one of the engines leave behind her. Becoming worried, she looked onto her radar, but that's when she heard the engine pick back up directly in front of her. She was surrounded! One jet preparing to crash into the front of her, the other from behind! She waited until they were only just feet away, before quickly swirving her jet to the right, causing the two planes to unwittingly crash into each other, creating a double explosion as they burst into flames. Relieved, she again leveled her plane and slowly headed back through the atmosphere, having won the battle. 

---------------------- 

_As she sat on the couch, she heard the front door open, and watched as Dib re-entered, his hair mussed up, and his glasses crooked and broken. She watched his ripped trenchcoat trail behind him as he walked passed her and into his room. Removing her first game, she put it back into the box and pulled out another, flipping it into her console._

---------------------- 

_This time she was in a dark cavern, yeilding a sword and sheild. The hallways were lit only by lines of torches, and she slowly lifted one from its socket. Quietly, she creeped along the dark tunnels, the fire of the torch showing her the way. Suddenly, she swirved to her right as some small pebbles fell. Someone was here. Slowly, she walked over to the place of the disturbance, and jumped back when a big brown rat scurried in her path. She was getting nearer. She could feel it. Continuing on, she slowly reached a large opening at the end of the tunnel. This was it. She let out a quivering breath, and could hear her heart pounding in her chest. _

Quickly, she ran into the large room, torch held out in front of her as she screamed at the dragon. But then she blinked upon realizing the creature was not here, and nervously brought her torch back down. This couldn't be good. Suddenly, she heard a low rumbling coming from the hallway she had just left and swirved around just in time to see a gigantic red dragon come crashing through the entrance, sending huge blocks of cement and brick flying everywhere. She fell over as the ground shook beneath her feet, and looked up to the two lizard eyes which stared back at her. 

Instantly she leaped up and held the torch out in front of her, waving it before the large dragon as if it was a threat. The creature watched this, but then quickly screeched and knocked the fire out of her hand. The dragon loomed over her, and she was completely defenseless, before suddenly it opened its huge muzzle and engulfed her in flames from its mouth. From pure instinct she threw up her sheild and hid behind it, deflecting the fire from her skin, but could feel the immense heat slowly surround her. As soon as the dragon stopped its fire breathing, she threw away her sheild and shot up with her sword, slicing the creature in its neck. It roared out in pain as blood began flowing from the cut, and quickly looked back to her. Seething with anger, it lifted up its paws and began stomping them all around her, trying to crush her small body. She flipped and rolled out of the way of the dragon's wrath, all the while moving over to the other side of the chamber, where a huge golden key sat, the one treasure she was after. 

She quickly jumped to her feet and ran after the key, all her strength rushed to her legs. She could feel the warm breath of the dragon as it chased behind her, and she prayed to god it didn't decide to unleash its firey breath. She could see the pedestal coming into view and leaped the rest of the way, just missing being crushed beneath the dragon's weight. Quickly she wrapped her arms around the key, lifting it from its resting place. But no sooner had she done that, but the cave began shaking and falling all around her. Grabbing a hanging vine from above, she quickly swing her way away from the dragon, and toward the exit of the cave. She fell sprawled out to the floor, but quickly grabbed the key and ran like mad out of there. As she ran, the cave collapsed behind her, just missing her, but she could soon see the light at the end of the tunnel and instantly lept outside, the cave collapsing completely directly behind her. From inside, she heard the dragon's cry as it was crushed under the stones, and she stood, staring at the scene. She had won. 

--------------------- 

_She removed the game cartridge from her GameSlave and stood, lifting the box from the table. It was beginning to get dark outside, and she decided to head to her room. She shut the door behind her, and laid the box on her nightstand, flopping into her bed. She soon pulled out a notebook and pencil, and scribbled down some lines, which formed into a picture of a dragon, being shot at by a fleet of jets. Sighing, she slowly shut her notebook closed and switched off her light, slowly drifting off to sleep._


End file.
